


A Beautiful Sound

by HTFNoelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-DA2, Slice of Life, Vignette, post-Inquisition, post-Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTFNoelle/pseuds/HTFNoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving in Skyhold, Kallian and Zevran take a moment to defrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Sound

**Author's Note:**

> An RP post that seemed fit to stand on it's own after some polishing. Finally had the push to post it after OC Sharing day.

Zevran saw much of the tension drain out of Kallian the moment the door shut behind them. Her stance relaxed and her heavy pack slid off her shoulders, falling to the ground with a thump. He placed down his own before stretching, his joints popping loudly.

“Y’alright?” She asked, pulling off her gauntlets, “Yer cracklin’ louder than the fire.”

Zevran chuckled, rolling his shoulders, “Perfectly fine, my dear.” He said, pulling off his cloak and tossing it aside, “Tired, cold, and hungry. But otherwise, perfectly fine”

“Well, I smell food,” Her nose wrinkled, “Doubt there’s enough, though. Considerin’ they thought it was for one.”

“You did fail to introduce me,” He said offhandedly, shrugging out of his icy coat. He dropped it on top of his cloak and then started attempting to tug off his half frozen gloves. Eventually he prevailed. The warm air against his hands was welcome, even if his fingers still felt like icicles.

She sighed from beside him, and he watched her walk to a sumptuous armchair and drop her breastplate on it, her pauldrons following a moment later. “Yea, I jus'... I didn’ wanna yer title mixed up in this, y’know?”

"Of course.” He said, half listening as he tried to rub life back into his fingers. It was useless. He was still cold everywhere. The air was warm, but it had yet to sink in.

He glanced over as his wife continued undressing. She took off her belt, tossing it over the arm of the chair. Her studded tabard came next, leaving her only her greaves and armor padding. The black fabric had ridden up her back to reveal warm, golden-brown skin. His eyes flicked to his fingers and back before he shrugged and padded towards her.

"I don't want 'em t'think that we're here for Ferelden, y'kn--" she squealed in surprise as he shoved his hands beneath her shirt. She tried to arch away, but he wrapped his arms around her so there was no escape. 

“Yer ice. Ice. Lemme go you arse. Before ya give me frostbite!” She demanded. 

"Shhh, my dear. Don’t resist the inevitable.”

“Gettof me, ya heat vampire! Just tryin’ t'suck the life out of me wiv yer icy hands. There’s a bath. There’s a bloody bath right over there, behind the screen. Go use that t’warm up an' stop tryin’ t’kill me!” 

“Why would I do such a thing when I have you right here?” He asked, lifting her off her feet. His eyes went to the bed, and he smiled to himself. The two of them together under a mountain of blankets. Yes, he could get behind this.

“’Cuz the bath ain’t gonna kill ya if y’don’t lemme go!” She said, still struggling, but she was well and truly caught. She'd have to hurt him to get free, yet her flailing, armored legs stayed far from where they might do just that. 

"So you would forgive me for trying to assassinate you, but not for trying to keep myself from losing fingers? For shame, my dear."

A surprised laugh escaped her, beautiful and welcome, "You’re ridiculous.”

"And proud of it, amor. It has been far too long since I last heard you laugh." He said. 

She stiffened then, the laughter and the ease extinguished in a second because he had simply had to add that last bloody sentence. "H-has it been that long? Really? I…” She craned her neck to look at him, her expression far too apologetic. 

He placed her back on her feet, linking his arms around her waist, "You have had good reason. I am rather surprised you’ve been able to smile, to be quite honest.”

She didn't turn to him, but he didn't need to see her face to know her eyes were unfocused and blank. They always were when she lost herself in the past. 

Silence stretched, but Kallian was the one to break it, in the end. She shook her head, dragging herself back to the present, shoving the past back where it came with practiced ease, "Yea. Well... cryin’ ain’t gonna bring 'em back. It’s not like we got time for tha’, anyway. Not if we wanna do everythin’…” She trailed off, then sighed and glanced up at him, "Problem for tomorrow though, right?”

"I think so, yes.” He said, smiling, and she smiled back. It was small and rather weak, but the corners of her eyes still crinkled.

"Right, then." She turned to him at last, "You jus’ get yer cold arse in the bath. An’--”

“And where will you be, my dear?" He asked. They had not been able to touch all day, what with the layers and layers of clothes between them. He wanted her against him, skin on skin, even if just innocently. Just so long as she was there. 

"I'm jus' gonna get more food." She assured him, sliding her arms around his neck, "Even if they set the food wi' two in mind, ain’t gonna be enough. I need to get more, I'm starving."

"Fair enough," he chuckled, looking down at her with a smirk, "but do try not to get lost, yes?”

"Course." She said, laughing again. It was little more than a breath, really, but still beautiful.


End file.
